An illness, a bribe and magic
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Arthur becomes extremely sick but his symptoms do not match those of the others, a man turns up offering Uther the only chance to save his son. Arthur soon becomes a hostage his life is the centre of negotiations. Arthur/Merlin Arthur/Gwen Athur/Uther
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Merlin came into Arthur's chambers to find him talking about love to the fire place, offering a bunch of bright flowers to the mantle piece.

"What? Nothing." He spun round juggling the flowers in his embarrassment.

Merlin nodded to the bouquet. "For Gwen I'm guessing?" Arthur glared before dashing across the room and pushing the door shut.

"Tell the whole castle don't you?" He snapped, but the glint in his eye and bright flush showed other feelings. His gaze stayed on the flowers for a few seconds before finally he sighed, wafting the down to his side in frustration.

"Merlin. Do you think she'd like them?"

"Of course!"

"She's not got hey fever, because I know a lot of people have got something at the moment, and ….what if it's carried by bugs in these flowers?" He began shaking the bunch upside down "I don't want to make her sick, now Father's letting me leave the castle more often."

"Arthur." Merlin said. "They're fine. You'll be fine. She loved flowers."

"Right well then." He paused briefly before a smile spring to his face and he thrust the flowers into Merlin's chest. "Then you can take them. Tell her I'm thinking of her, and I should get away in the woods tomorrow morning."

"Anything else?"

"Yes um pick up some scarf on the way, she likes those, a colour she loves ermmmm…pink purple I think?"

"Blue"

Arthur glared. "Just hurry"

It wasn't the most practical weather for romantic gestures, the sun had long hidden behind black clouds and people were keen to leave the market while the still had the chance to do so dry.

Hastily he hurried past the stalls, shielding the delicate petals form the wind as best he could.

All around people were coughing, pale faces stared at him, and the cold weather wasn't helping with the new bug that was spreading around. Giaus had been none stop 24/7 rushing round to all the houses as inevitably the infection spread. It would only be a matter of time before he caught it himself, Merlin sighed. It wasn't much to worry about, Giaus had confirmed it was just irritating not life threatening but a number of workers would have a while off.

He thought back to Arthur's concern for Gwen, if not slightly over the top but sweet.

He couldn't help but feel proud that the Prince turned to him for advice in personal things such as this.

A roll of thunder quickened his pace.

"Merlin you'll catch your death!" Gwen rushed him inside through her doorway.

The sorcerer was glad to see a fire burning, already feeling its heat creep along his skin.

"What are those?"

"What?" Merlin followed Gwen's gaze to the flowers clenched in his hand, now dripping rather sadly to one sad. "Oh. These errrr, Arthur got these for you. They were beautiful" He added as she took them with a perplexed expression.

"They are beautiful Merlin, tell Arthur I love them."

"He also wanted me to tell you he was free to go to the woods tomorrow morning" The warlock grinned, raising his eyebrows at her pink cheeks.

"Oh I, I couldn't. I mean. Sir Leon…"

"Will be out with the first security party. He won't need you until the afternoon when he gets back. Besides, he doesn't mind, it's not like he's any pompous twit…"

"Remind me why you're here again."

"To arrange for your date"

"By badmouthing the other involved. And it's not a date!"

She turned away, pretending on focusing her attention towards placing the flowers neatly in a cup, pushing heads one way or another.

"What is it then?" Then when she refused to answer. "OK, what shall I tell him? Are you going to meet him or not? It's a regular thing between you two, what's the difference this time?"

She lowered her head and he felt the unnerving turns of his stomach that there was something he did not know about. "Gwen?"

"It's nothing it's just that…" She sighed, turning quickly to face him. "I'm pretty sure Sir Leon knows about us."

Merlin was unsure about how to get a perspective on this. At one hand the risk of anyone knowing their secret could be disastrous especially after what happened last time, on the other hand they could be fairly certain that they could trust Sir Leon.

"When?"

"I don't, it's just, since I started working for hi he's been giving subtle hints."

"So he's known for a while" That was good, if he'd known for this long without taking action then he wasn't a threat. "He knows Arthur well, they're close friends, there's not much surprise to the idea that he'll be able to tell when The Prince in love"

"Love?" Gwen's eyes shot up immediately. Merlin tilted his head to one side, prompting her to stop hiding her feelings from him. He couldn't consider that the word itself could be too strong to use. "OK" She smiled back "I guess. I mean we do…"

"So tomorrow, you me and Arthur shall leave at 10 to look for herbs for Giuas."

The storm had become full force by dinner time, leaving Merlin to dash across the court with Arthur's food. He used a coat he found in Giaus' cupboard which he didn't think he'd seen the old healer wear that much. The sky lit up in sudden moments, a way that only nature can do at her most aggressive. The ferocity of it made Merlin feel uneasy.

"You had better appreciate this dinner!" Merlin exclaimed while impressively managing to balance the tray getting though the doorway, the handle digging painfully into his kidney.

"Arthur?" He searched the room until his eyes rested on the young Prince leaning heavily against his bed. His skin was a sickly pale and Merlin had the haunting feeling that he was being stared at by the dead. "Arthur?"

"Put the food on the table" He waved a hand unsteadily.

Merlin ditched the meal on the side, rushing to Arthur.

"I'm fine." Typical. Every time he says he's fine, as though it's programmed into him.

"No you're not. You're sick."

"I am not…" His eyes widened in a startled expression as his lips clenched next second Arthur was dashing across the room, bent over, to a bucket where he made gut rendering warph! Sounds. Merlin looked away pretending he couldn't hear the vociferous outburst. A whole minute later Arthur rocked backwards, resting his body again the wall. "Uuuargh!" He didn't look too dignified.

Merlin gave him a few minutes to get the world back into focus. "Better?"

Arthur just opened his eyes and starred, Merlin couldn't quiet tell if it was supposed to be an attempt at a glare or not.

"You were saying before…" He prompted.

"OK. I may be a tiny bit sick, but so is everyone." At least he sounded almost normal again. That may be true, but so far Merlin had never come across someone with this illness who through up, the most Giuas diagnosed was aches and pains and fatigue along with dizzy and the occasional fainting spell. An all to common virus which if anything people were glad this city got instead of whatever else there was going around. In Arthur's case it seemed worse. As lazy as Merlin could make Arthur out to be he knew that the Prince worked hard and pushed himself beyond what should be capable. Keeping with duties while the body is weak would only make things worse.

Arthur scrunched his face up again, and Merlin was ready to rush over with another bucket, but the Prince just leant his hand against the wall closing his eyes, the wave seemed to pass.

"Jacket."

"What?" Merlin asked

"Get my Jacket. I need to go to the hall. My Father asked for me to come after dinner." He spoke this without opening his eyes, still evidently trying to hold off what ever it was which was coursing through him.

"Arthur? You can't…"

"I have to. It's not a question of can or can't, the latter cannot exist." He thrust an arm out. "Jacket Merlin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thank you for reading this story. Sorry for the late update, the place I've been staying has a slow connection, the type that makes you want to kill soeone with the computer but over the weekends I shall have a better connection so I will definatly be able to get the new chapter up by next week.

If Uther noticed his son's slight lean to one side or pail complexion he failed to show it.

"You're late. I sent for you half an hour ago."

Merlin felt Arthur's restrain to rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Father. I was not well."

"You are well now I assume." It wasn't a question, more a mere show of annoyance to the fact that his son allowed himself to be slowed or that he had been ill. Kings did not get sick.

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to ride out with the knights tomorrow morning. There have been reports of bandits crossing over the boarder."

Arthur visibly choked, doing well to stop the shock from showing any further. Gwen stood on the other side of the room, a serving jug held tenderly between her hands as she stood behind Sir Leon. Her eyes caught his. Merlin could almost hear the conversation between them. Apologies and promises. Neither willing to abandon their plans but afraid to cause any inconvenience to each other.

"I can't in the morning. Would the afternoon be alright? Or perhaps even this evening?"

Uther looked up in surprise, he body sitting up straight, the Father lecturing the Son.

"Whatever for?"

"I" Arthur let his gaze slip, unable to hold his Father's harsh stare. "I have training first thing and work to finish."

Judging from Uther's unimpressed expression this wasn't going to slip through.

"What my Sire is too proud to say is that he is indeed sick, in fact more so than he will let on. He should not exert himself, as I'm sure Giaus should confirm."

"Of course." The healer, backed them up. "Arthur needs rest if he is ill."

Merlin couldn't help but notice, Uther however seemed ignorant of, Giaus' expectant looks to his nephew, which will no doubt lead to some explanations later. Merlin had better come up with something, Giaus wasn't so keen on these secret meetings. At least, in part, their story was true.

Somehow he got the impression that Arthur wasn't too happy with this explanation, but he went along with it.

"It appears I have come down with the disease which is spreading among our people. I was sick this morning." He kept his eyes focused on one carved picture of the throne, determined not to meet the eyes of any one of the knights.

"Arthur. To be a king you must learn that nothing will get in your way. I travelled and fought dozens of times while ill or wounded. The enemy does not wait for you to get better before continuing a battle! You will ride out at dawn"

Merlin recognised the brief but intimate communication between Gwen and Arthur, their minds sending thoughts of apologies and comfort.

Arthur pulled his body upright, highlighting to Merlin how much he had been leaning, tired to one side. He gave a short but graceful nod of his head before striding out, nothing else said.

The next morning Merlin decided to make an effort to wake Arthur up on time with a healthy breakfast, perfect to get his strength ready for the day. He'd already prepared himself all ready to go on this quest with his Prince, determined to give all of his attention to keeping Arthur safe, and that included fro any diseases.

He was surprised however to find that Arthur was already dressed and packing. His knight armour already perfectly in place with his sword stiff and ready on the table.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?" They both looked at the other in surprise, and checked the position of the sun rise.

"You're up?"

"You're on time?" Arthur raised his eye brows, "well, there's a first time for everything. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Merlin placed the food on the table directly in front of the young Prince. "I was about to ask you that."

"I'm fine! Perfect! All alert and prepped to get going." Merlin wasn't fooled by the forced energy behind his voice.

"Breakfast?" Arthur paused, before turning away.

"No thanks." Two guesses as to why he'd lost his appetite.

"Arthur. You can't go like this. You're shaking!" It was true Arthur's body was jittering slightly almost at a constant pace and the chilling complexion of his face hadn't changed since the day before either.

"You heard my Father yesterday."

"At least give yourself time to rest."

"If I…the sooner I set out and find that all of this is just exaggerated talk, then the sooner we can come back here to be with Gwen."

There were dark rings under his eyes suggesting he hadn't even had a proper night's sleep, and the exhausted manor he carried his body made Merlin doubt that he could last the entire journey without stopping.

Nothing though would change his mind when it came to his Father, Gwen or his own reputation, and all three were up in the open this time.

"Sorted." Arthur slotted his sword into his hilt. "Ready?"

King Uther was waiting there to see hi off with the image of the caring Father. In reality he was there to give various orders and remind his son that as future king it was his job to succeed in all quests.

Arthur leant against is horse, resting his head in hands while the horse stood patiently. Merlin stood to one side watching for a few seconds before attentively edging his way over. "Arthur? Are you sure you're alright to do this?"

He was positive that he'd kept his voice low enough for only Arthur to hear, but Uther was the one who replied. "He is more than capable and can do without you un-encouraging words. Arthur."

The Prince had snapped to attention, already climbing onto his horse and grabbing the reins. "Father."

"I trust you will be back in time for the diner with Lady Ce Traih. Arthur?" He added when his son did not first respond.

"Yes of course. Plenty of time. I look forwa…"

Arthur's eyes began to droop as his body sagged forward. His arms attempted to prop his weight up on the mane but his elbows buckled.

"Arthur." Merlin darted forward. At last the Prince looked up pushing his body up right with obvious great hardship.

"Merlin get on." He swallowed. His voice hoarse. He blinked back a dreary wave in attempts to clear his head of the woozy feeling clogging his mind. They were not good enough. Before he managed to order his horse forward his body leaned back over to the left, his hands became limp on his hold as he fell from his high seat onto the stone hard floor. Merlin felt utterly helpless as he watched his friend fall, unable to stop the collision with the ground which sent an eerie thud round the court yard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur?"

There were moments in his life when The King actually displayed publicly such signs of emotion that it proved how much he loved his son.

His face was screwed up. His eyes did not blink as they focused on the Prince wide open.

"Arthur?" He stayed still for a moment stunned before rushing to his son's side.

He did not move. Merlin stood aside as he watched the King take his son up into arms. Arthur's head lolled to one side his limbs limp. He was completely gone.

Guards came and carried the Prince away.

Merlin stayed away, kept in his place by the King.

"Giaus." He spoke at last after Uther followed his son inside.

"I don't know."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Giaus raised his eyebrows, but did not feel in the mood for starting a banter. "It isn't what everyone else has caught at the moment. That's all I can tell."

Merlin hadn't admitted it, but he already knew that. The disease spreading around was bad but it didn't cause anyone else to collapse or throw up with so much harshness. He'd tried to reason that it was because Arthur was busy, he'd been stupid and pushed himself too far, but he knew, really he had been dreading it.

"What is it?" He asked at the sight of his Uncle's grey face.

Giaus chose not to reply, he simply turned his eyes away, and followed his king and patient into the castle, Merlin dashed ahead of him.

Arthur's head lay to one side slightly, his lips apart, eyes closed. I wonder if he can hear us, Merlin thought, staring at the still figure upon the bed.

Uther was stood in an authority's position by the head of the bed, his hand lay on the side by his son's arm, protectively or possessive?

"Why has this illness caused effected Arthur more than any of the others? You told me yourself just the other day it shouldn't cause anything worse that drowsiness and cramps."

Giaus paused, wondering whether to tell the King yet that this could be something a lot worse. "I don't know Sire. He has been under a strain lately. We should also not simply assume it is the same every other person has." He added as a second thought.

Merlin saw Uther's chest raise high at that statement as his teeth clenched.

"Then what do you suggest it could be?"

"I do not know Sire. But I shall in for you as soon as possible." He gestured to Arthur. "When I have examined my patient?"

Uther took the hint and stood aside.

"He will be well?"

The voice held an emotional note, if anyone were to acknowledge any notice of it they would go in the stocks. It was interesting to see though, if he felt any guilt at all in the situation after Arthur had already told him he wasn't up to it. Some part of Giaus wished he did, wanted to see the remorse accurse his Kings face as clear as glass, but he knew this was as close to that Uther would ever get.

"Merlin. Get my bag from our chambers." Giaus requested.

Outside the room Merlin all together collided with Gwen.

"Gwen!"

"Merlin!" She looked anxiously behind him. "Is he?...I mean is there anything I can do, as a servant." Her eyes glanced away.

He laid a friendly hand upon her shoulder. "I think we should give them a while at first. Uther's in there, he's pretty tense." He said softly, trying to show her he understood.

"And to think that the worst thing I was thinking an hour ago was that we wouldn't get to meet by the lake tomorrow. Now this! How could I be so obsessed over something so insignificant?"

"Gwen." Merlin held both shoulders, her eyes looked to his. "It was important to you, and to Arthur I know it. He tried to change his duties for crying out loud so he could be with you. He was determined to still meet."

"Well." She sniffed. "That's not going to happen now."

"Gwen…."

"I must have laundry to do. Excuse me." Her voice never faltered, not once and her eyes gave nothing away as she passed. Merlin knew better.

Gwen of course wasn't going to stay away. Once she knew the King had left his son's side she took his place. No information had been given, but she had guessed from the way others had been reacting that Arthur was unconscious and in a bad way, rarely did Uther display any kind of emotion.

"Giaus?" She stood in the doorway, leaning slightly against the wooden door, wondering if she had over stepped any boundaries. Thank fully the physician seemed glad of some company.

"Gwen. Is everything alright?"

She nodded while making her way over. "I can watch him for a bit. You need some rest." Giaus smiled kindly, knowing it was better to give them some time together. "Is there anything…"

"I'm afraid I don't even know the course of this yet. Just keep him comfortable. With some luck it will be just a matter of him over working himself."

Gwen watched the door close behind him before taking the seat by the bedside. Gently she reached across, her hand tenderly touched Arthur's forehead twitching slightly at the shock of how warm it was.

"Arthur?" She said, unsure of how to address someone unconscious. "I, I'm not sure if you can hear me."

She watched his features for any evidence of a response. Nothing.

"Look. Listen. I…"She swallowed, this was stupid, he was gone. "I was always right before, when I told you you could do it, you could fight, and I'm telling you now. Arthur. Wake up." Still nothing. "Please." For a moment she thought she saw his eye twitched, but then realised it was her vision getting distorted by the tear now falling down her cheek. "I…we need you. I need you."

Uther watched threw the gap in the door, his mouth hanging open at the declarations Gwen gave to his son, the Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy. But now is time for writing yay. This is a short chapter but I will update again soon this time, scouts honour. _

Attentively Gwen smoothed out any creases and tucked back her hair before ascending the rest of the stairs to Arthur's chambers. It had been several hours since the Prince had fallen unconscious. During this time she had found as many excuses as possible to go to his side, as an important servant of the castle she had much freedom to access his chambers as long as she was working, or at least appeared to be. Giaus was happy to say that she was helping him and she was often seen sitting by Arthur dabbing his forehead carefully with a damp clothe whispering in a soothing voice.

Carefully, so as not to make too much noise, Gwen made her way to Arthur's chambers. It felt wrong, each click and tap her feet made broke the space around her. Everything was about silence; everyone was in limbo waiting for their Prince. That's what it felt like to her anyway, a kind of limbo. Life and time came to a stop until Arthur was OK again. Life just didn't exist without him.

She approached the doorway when the guards on either side stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me." She tried to go around them but they moved.

"I am one of his maids with Giaus." She said with an authority most maids wouldn't dare to attempt.

"You are Gwenivere?"

"Yes."

"King Uther has given orders that you are not allowed to see his son Prince Arthur." The knight which spoke kept looking straight ahead at the wall behind her, he didn't even blink, the one on the right however gave a look of apology. He'd been there a number of times she'd been in to treat the prince, he knew she was no threat. But orders were orders. Gwen was not allowed near Arthur.

Merlin had his head flomped on a pile of open books. A small trail of drool was trickling out onto the top one. It was the first time he'd slept in 22 hours. He looked almost peaceful. He would almost be described as adorable if not for his mouth being wide open and the saliva dribbling out.

"MERLIN!" Gwen burst in.

Several books were sent scattered onto the floor as he jumped up in his seat.

"What. Gwen?" He knew that look. That desperate pleading look twisted with anger and betrayal. "Gwen what's wrong?"

"Uther has banned me from seeing Arthur."

"What?" Merlin stood up.

"I don't understand. Why would he do that unless he…"

"Unless he knew. No. Who could have told him?" It had to be recent, so not while Morgana had the chance. They'd been careful after the "she's enchanting him" saga when people may have used fake information against Gwen as an advantage to gain Uther's trust. No, it had been ages since anything like that had happened. Their relationship had been secret. Then again….. Merlin couldn't help but think back to the times the couple walked openly through the market together not caring who clanked their way. They'd been taking ore and more time off to spend time with each other lately. It may have been some time since Gwen had been accused of sorcery but still, perhaps they had been too careless the past month or so. Of course, Merlin didn't want to have to say that to Gwen.  
>"Are you sure no-one…important has seen you."<p>

She opened her mouth about to make a sharp reply but stopped. She thought back to all the secret kisses they had managed to sneak in near public places, at least, they'd thought they were secret. It wouldn't have been hard to catch a peek.

"Oh what am I going to do?" She sighed, a tear forming in her left eye. "I can't not see Arthur."

"Gwen." Merlin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You two have been through worse (to put it lightly). He'll wake up and you can both go off together in secret like you always do. It won't be any different except maybe be just a bit more careful."

"I can't wait for him to wake up Merlin…what if he doesn't."

"He will." He spoke with such assertiveness the maid almost felt sure of that for a second, Merlin just wished he could believe those words himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

By the end of the day a dark roll of clouds had formed over the castle ironically reflecting the moods of everyone in court. Darkness ate at the scene until it was all you knew.

In this dull early night a figure approached the castle, clutching a black cloak over their head. They were small but their stride alone was enough to show they were in charge. A guard blocked their way to the castle, and leaned down as told to by the figure to hear the whispered words. He fled to the King within seconds.

Uther paced up and down the corridor by a tall window. He always came here and gazed out onto the town, his town, when he had things to think through. His mind this time was with Arthur, his only son. Somehow being the only son he'd raised made the burden even worse, as if it would be better if he'd had another. He knew that wasn't true. Nothing could make this better: make this pain go away, this weakness.

He thumped the wall in a sudden act of fury.

He didn't want to be here, he wanted, needed to be with his son, stood by his side prote4cting him like a father should but he couldn't. He'd already spent more than enough time watching over Arthur, if he spent any more he would appear weak as a King. No leader should be this concerned about another being, even if they were their child.

He heard the quick footsteps just before the door thrashed open.

"Sire."

"What is your hurry?" He didn't mean to speak so sharply but he'd been caught unaware and had only seconds to compose himself. "Speak."

"Sire. Mr Lord. There is a man at the Castle doors. He says he knows a cure, a cure that will save Arthur."

Uther's face became one of fixed expressionless features. Those who knew him would recognise that this was to over compensate for the emotions battling to make their way to the surface behind his mask.

"Bring him to the thrown room. Now!"

It is minutes later that the grey stranger enters the great hall, his cloak wet and sodden at the bottom trailing lifelessly behind him.

"You have a cure?" Uther gets straight to the matter standing tall with conviction.

The hood bowed slightly.

"Show me."

The hood was flung back revealing a middle ages man. His hair was bolding slightly at the top and his nose stuck out slightly but he was nothing like the guards had imagined ; grey hair and warts on winkled skin. He was a normal peasant. Nothing special. How could this man claim to be anything else?  
>The next statement answered that.<p>

"I am a sorcerer."

The guards jumped into position, holding spears in threatening ways.

Uther's right eye twitched. "How dare you approach here with this so called good news and be one of them. Arrest him!"

"I can heal your son!"

Uther held up a hand commanding the guards to stop.

"How?"

"I have a potion that can break the spell effecting your son."

"He's under a spell?" Uther took a step forward. "You did this?"

"Yes." The stranger made no attempt to deny it or explain himself. Uther's hands formed into clenched fists. He was going to kill the man who had harmed his son himself. Let the guards watched. He needed to do this himself.

"and I alone can cure him." The King stopped, his fists tightening.

"I will not allow sorcery near my son."

"Forgive me my Lord but you already have. This is a spell at work and my magic alone can heal him. Magic caused it only magic can stop it."

Uther looked round the room, seeing who there was to witness this conversation, trying to see some reaction fro the guards.

He could not be seen to allow an act of sorcery to happen. Then again, if Arthur was already under a spell, then it would actually be putting a stop to the sorcery which was there.

"Very well." He regained his composure, choosing his words carefully. "You shall stop this sorcery which is happening immediately. Giaus you must be there to witness if he does anything to make the illness stronger."

They took a step forward, the guards grabbing him on each side ready to drag his body up the stairs.

"It's not that simple." He shrugged the guards off, who simply tightening their hold.

"Explain."

"You have my son in your dungeon. Release him or I shall not heal your son."

The look in Uther's eyes alone showed the pure power which won him Camelot. Such anger and determination.

"I shall do no such thing!"

"Then your son is dead."

"You will heal Arthur!"

"Not unless you release my son Sedrill."

The guards could hear Uther's breath snarling from his nose like a dragon.

The pair locked eyes for almost a minute, neither looking away, both holding their ground. Uther could not, he will not make a deal with a sorcerer, he especially couldn't be seen showing any weakness to one. Somehow, he didn't know how, his fear had come true, he'd allowed people to see his one weakness, his son, and they had dared to use it against him.

Then he spoke in a low cold voice. Not and order, or command, a threat which scraped the back of everyone's necks. "You will heal my son."

"Release mine first."

Uther broke the eye contact flinging a fist into the man's face.

"Take him to the dungeons. You will do as I say one way or another."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the very late update, next chapter is already on the way so won't be as long to wait after this one. Thanks for reading and all your comments._

The news of the sorcerer's claims to hold the cure for their Prince spread quickly through out Camelot. Everybody seemed to have a strong opinion on the matter, Merlin was amazed to hear a number of people supporting Uther's refusal to negotiate with magic and bad mouthing the sorcerer accusing him of bribery and blackmail. It seems that this was just yet another event to give magic a bad name. Merlin of course wished that Uther would swallow his stupid pride and take the damn cure, to him it seemed that the King cared more for his false reputation based on lies than whether his son lived or died.

Naturally he thought Giaus ought to hear of these opinions.

"Of all the pig headed stupid, super pompus things…" He marched into the Prince's room where the physician was tending to his patient. Not noticing the extra pair of eyes on him until it as too late.

"If this is how you plan to wake me up from now on then your chores are about to get a lot harder."

Arthur was propped up slightly in bed. Not exactly sitting up, and certainly still without any healthy colour or glow to his face, but awake non the less.

"Arthur?"  
>"I have tried to reach you to tell you Merlin. He has awoken." Giaus stood up. "Now if the news hasn't reached you yet then no doubt the King is still in the dark. If you don't mind staying here Merlin while I go and inform him myself."<p>

Merlin nodded but before he could make it all the way to the bed Giaus tugged on his arm and muttered. "Do not get your hopes up. He may be awake but he is still very much dying. Now might be a good time to get things off your chest."  
>Merlin shot him an accusing look, scolding the physician for such depressing thoughts. There was no way he was going to start saying his good byes now. He would not admit that it was utterly hopeless.<p>

"I do not need baby *cough* baby sitter"  
>Any retort Merlin could have made was left stuck in his throat by his surprise of how weak Arthur sounded. The voice came out raspy and low holding nothing of the Prince's usual joyful humour despite the attempt at it. Unsure how to respond Merlin merely smiled and took a seat by the bed. It was only now he noticed the pale skin, almost cracking all over Arthur's face holding a faint greenish tinge and the dull lifeless eyes that stared out. Giaus' words of warning echoed in Merlin's mind and he found it harder to keep the feeling of hope.<p>

"Merlin?" The eyes stared as Merlin imagined a dead person's would, blank and haunting. Arthur knew he was dying. Merlin looked away, the bed sheet becoming suddenly interesting. Even there though his hands caught sight of Arthur own limp ones lying there, unmoving, as though already positioned for a coffin.

"There's a cure." He said trying to give his friend some hope.

"Giaus said." Arthur managed to speak, each word taking its time to form. "Father would never allow it."  
>"But you're his son!"<p>

"and that man is a sorcerer. Uther is King first always."  
>There was no point in arguing, they had both witnesses numerous occasions when Uther chose his kingdom over his son. Now it seemed it was going to cause Arthur' death.<p>

"If there's a cure then Giaus will find it. We'll find it."Arthur looked away "It means we can save you!" Arthur just closed his eyes, he didn't have the energy to make some sarky reply. Merlin took it as giving up. "Remember when I was poisoned from the chalice. You risked your life going on some stupid mission where the odds were you were going to get killed. The chances were slim but you did it. Who's to say that's not going to happen now? We've gotten through worse than this."

Arthur opened his eyes, a slight shine could be seen in them.

"You never shut up do you? Always have to be right Merlin?"

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let you lie back and take the easy way out, you have a kingdom to rule remember."

They were interrupted by the loud clanging of bells echoing round the citidel and back again, a metallic sound that ran through the head. Then Merlin heard him.

_Help me._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. UNi term has started so its all busy but I will keep updating untill this story is finished.

Chapter 7.

Merlin rushed out into the courtyard, dodging several knights as they stored past, a mission imminent. The bell clangs rang round the courtyard, creating a sudden fluster and panic among the people. Everyone was heading home as quickly as they could, some looking around them, continuously suspicious of everyone and everything.

The sorcerer was among them, a cloak he stole wrapped tightly round his face as he tried to force his way through the crowds.

_Get out of my way! _

The voice rang in Merlin's head again, it was not his own, he knew it wasn't his own although he couldn't explain how.

_Help me, Oh please somebody help me!_

Unsure how to communicate back Merlin focused his own thoughts:

_Where are you?_

_HELP! The guards!_

Merlin looked round to see the guards closing in round the main bulk of people, searching each one in turn, checking behind masks and hats. He spotted one backing away towards a space beneath some barrels, wondering whether to risk hiding with so many around. No, Merlin knew that was a bad idea. The sorcerer was acting edgy, practically wearing a flashing sign saying "guilty". He needed to divert their attention without pointing the sword at himself. He looked at the castle alls for stray parts of the design which stuck out. He could break one off, but he would have to be careful, there were too many innocent people around, it was have to be in just the right place. Carefully his magic chipped away at the base of a small gargoyle statue to the far right of the guards, near the exit. Next it floated into the air about 5cm from the wall and stayed there hovering until a woman shrieked and pointed at the floating face. Merlin waited for everyone to turn to his latest trick before letting the object go and smash on the concrete ground.

_This way, over here, by the bread stall._

He briefly made eye contact before running round the corner. His plan had worked better than he had hoped, with the new fear of magic floating heads people were fleeing from the market not stopping even when shouted at by the guards to create order. There was chaos. Within the crowds the sorcerer managed to follow Merlin. But where to go from there?

The young sorcerer ran for his life ducking under waving arms and dodging frantic parents, he rounded the corner where he'd last seen the speaker of the voice. He stopped. He'd completely lost sight of whoever this person was. All around him he could only see people running and screaming, and guards, guards which were heading his way. He legged it, began sprinting to the nearest exit when a pair of hands grabbed him by the coat and hauled him into the castle wall.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded exactly like that of the one he'd heard in his head. Young and vulnerable. He must have been barely in his twenties. Merlin guessed he was the same age as himself and Arthur and for some reason, this made him want to help him more.  
>"Merlin: your only chance to get out."<p>

The eyes searched his, still unsure whether to trust anyone.

To show that they were the same Merlin focused his thoughts. _I can help you escape_.

"Emrys!" The boy gasped.

Merlin bit his lip, not wanting the name to be spoken out loud.

"Stay here." He peeked round the corner, their path to Gwen's house was blocked by Two marching guards. A guard with a long sharp spear heading their way. Merlin grabbed hold of the boy's hand, ready to lead him past and whispered a spell. Two barrels starting rolling past the guard on the other side drawing their attention to the right. Quickly and quietly Merlin pulled the sorcerer along to the left of the guard. He held his breath as they became just meters away from the strong man. A twig snapped underfoot and Merlin pulled the boy behind a cart to hide just before the guard turned their way. Merlin recognised him as Edward, a newly appointed guard who was over exited about his new job and anxious to make his first arrest. Keeping perfectly still Merlin waited as Edward approached closer and closer, eyes staring intensely into the darkness of their hide away. Thankfully the young sorcerer, whoever he was, got the message and didn't move a muscle.

_Keep still. Keep still. Don't breath._

Merlin could make out the two eyes staring at them through the gaps in the cart, squinting trying to make out their shapes.

_Please please no. I need to help Arthur. This is the only way! _He screamed loudly in his head as if by justifying his actions, the world around them would let them go.

_Sorry Edward._

He thought. Edward just managed to hear a faint whisper before on of the barrels pushed him over and the other landed heavily on top of him, knocking him out cold.

"Quickly. This way." Merlin lef the boy round the corner where they eventually made it to Gwen's house. Before Merlin could shut the door behind him surprisingly strong hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him down onto the table.  
>"I am NOT going to help that spoilt brat of a Prince!"<p> 


End file.
